blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Cheetahspark
'Cheetahpaw '''is a small, sleek, short-furred tan she-cat with black stripes on her legs, tail, and face, and black leopard spots on her fur. She has a pale chest and belly and emerald-green eyes. On The Blog Cheetahpaw is very new on the blog, but already knows she will probably be on it for a long time. Cheetahpaw tries to post on the Blog as often as she can, and enjoys responding to other users' comments. She loves to write Fanfiction and posts new chapters almost every day. She likes to enter contests and write articles, yet no articles of hers have been published yet. Personality Cheetahpaw is outgoing but can be socially awkward and shy at times. She tends to get annoyed very easily, and is rude to annoying or mean cats. Cheetahpaw tends to be sarcastic, but likes to joke around and have fun. She is more mature than most cats and will make fun of those that are acting unhelpful. She is very close to her friends and family and enjoys their company. When she is around her friends, she tends to open up more than she would around a stranger. Cheetahpaw loves to run, hunt, and climb trees, but the thought of going into battle makes her anxious. She also tends to follow her own rules, not following the warrior code if she thinks it is wrong. She also practically lives on the internet now (thanks a lot BlogClan). Trivia * Cheetahpaw's birthday is January 21 * Her Clanniversary is January 7, 2018 * Her favorite subject is reading * Her hobbies include reading, horseback riding, drawing, singing, and theater * She has read every warriors book; some multiple times * She also loves Percy Jackson about as much as Warriors * She loves fantasy, dystopian, action, and adventure books * Her brother attempted to read warriors but failed after like the third page (he crushed my soul) * Loves watching warrior cat rap battles on youtube (Blixemi duh) * Cheetahpaw's best friend is also a warriors fan; her warrior name is Pigeonflight/Tigerstripe/Moonheart/Undecided * Cheetahpaw has cows, horses, chickens, rabbits, dogs, and cats * She loves animals and horseback riding * Her favorite Warriors books are Firestar's Quest, The Last Hope, Dawn, and many more she can't think of right now * Cheetahpaw can start and finish at least two Warriors books in a day (probably more) * Most people in her grade call her savage because she (accidentally) roasted someone during Spanish class * Her friends call BlogClan a warriors-worshipping cult BlogClan Friends Add yourself and your page's link if you want! (you'll only hurt my feelings if you don't ��) Libbypaw (Libbytail/paw) Silv (Silverleaf/paw) Moon (Moonbreeze/paw) Loudy the Loudiest Fern ;P Fallen (Fallenpaw/shadows) Riv (Riverpaw) Leapy (Fireleap) Oakie (Oakwhisker) who doesn't have a creative name and is too lazy to link :P Beckoning "Nin" Paw Goldenpaw Lambkit Real Life Friends All actual apprentices: Tigerstripe (she-cat) Hawkcall (she-cat) Duskheart (she-cat) Dramasong (she-cat) - Sorta kinda my friend Mapleleaf (she-cat) Minnowsplash (she-cat) Spidermist (she-cat) Bluebellheart (she-cat) Starlingbreeze (she-cat) Warriors Favorite Books (I love them all though): The Prophecies Begin- Into the Wild, Rising Storm The New Prophecy- Dawn Power of Three- Dark River Omen of the Stars- The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope Dawn of the Clans- The First Battle, Forest Divided A Vision of Shadows (so far)- Shattered Sky Super Editions- Firestar's Quest, Crookedstar's Promise, Hawkwing's Journey Novellas- Hollyleaf's Story, Thunderstar's Echo, Leafpool's Wish, Mapleshade's Vengeance Favorite Characters: Ivypool, Jayfeather, Alderheart, Sun Shadow (my boii), Violetshine, Graystripe, Firestar, Bumblestripe, Mistystar, Hollyleaf, Leafstar, Cinderheart, Feathertail, Brook, Gray WIng, Jagged Peak, Dustpelt, Crowfeather, Turtle Tail, Windstar, Crookedstar, (probably way more I can't think of) Least Favorite Characters: Rainflower, Dovewing, Star Flower, Tom, Breezepelt, Heathertail, Ashfur, sorta Hawkfrost (only because he killed Hollyleaf), Riverstar, (probably way more) Favorite Ships: Jay X Half, Feather X Crow, Storm X Brook, Lion X Cinder, Holly X Fallen, Fire X Sand, Ivy X Fern, Gray X Turtle, Bumble X Rose, Crooked X Willow, Twig X Fin. Breeze X Heather (I used to hate them but I woke up one morning and decided I loved them), (more I can't think of) Least Favorite Ships: Tiger X Dove, Bramble X Jessy, Ash X Squirrel, Leaf X Moth, Holly X Cinder, (again, probably more) Quotes ''"My life is a series of bad internet memes" - ''Me ''"We used to be bros. Ashfur and I used to watch football together. You took that from me." - ''Thornclaw to Hollyleaf about Ashfur in Moonkitti's video "Ashfur Dies" ''"While Flametail is falling through the ice, Dawnpelt is accusing Jayfeather of murder, and Ivypool is fighting literal ''demons, Dovewing is creating a pointless love triangle with Tigerheart." ''- From some random "Everything Wrong With Warrior Cats" video "I've always wanted to have a staring contest with a goose..." ''- Me to Darkpaw on the Tavern "''I always knew cows would be my undoing, but who would have guessed that Cheetah would play a part in it" - Sundance after I killed her with a stampede of cows in a death generator "AAAAAH I OFFICIALLY CURSE THE WORD 'DEFINITELY' FOR ME SPELLING IT WRONG FOR THE BAZILLIONTH TIME!!!!!!!!" - Me cursing a word Fanfics/Blogfics Seasons of Night (collab) IceClan's Ruin Frostfeather's Origins Blinded by Rage Cat Fursona Gallery By Moonbreeze (of my Seasons of Night character) By Libbypaw (of Cheetahpaw & Libbypaw) By Ottie (of my fursona) Category:Apprentice Category:She-cat